


Timestamp I: 3 weeks later

by Chicktar



Series: Take a Look to the Sky 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, light subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicktar/pseuds/Chicktar
Summary: Brief interlude a few weeks after the end of Take a Look to the Sky.  First half of my first smutty epilogue for the boys.  There will be a couple more.  :)





	1. Chapter 1

It was like being a kid on Christmas morning.  At least Dean thought that must be what most kids felt like on Christmas morning.  He hadn’t really had that kind of childhood.  But his stomach was fluttering with nervous excitement and for the last ten minutes he had found it nearly impossible to sit still or do anything other than stare at the front door, waiting for that moment when it would swing open and Cas would step through.

Cas had told him two days ago that he had something special planned for Dean this evening, and Dean knew when he said ‘special’ that way he wasn’t talking about something like dinner out.  He meant something they could only enjoy in private.  So Dean had come up with a couple surprises of his own for Cas, starting with a homemade dinner including the most fabulous strawberry rhubarb pie Dean could come up with.  He knew Cas was going to love it and make that face he did when he tasted something delectable—his eyes closed and his lips pressed together as if he could hold the flavor in longer that way.  But that wasn’t the expression he was most excited to see on Cas’s face tonight.  He had also bought something special to wear for Cas—something he was sure the alpha would not expect from Dean.

When he’d been cleaning Cas’s nightstand out a couple weeks before, Dean had found some doodles—Cas always doodled idly when he was writing and Dean found little slips of paper all over the house with his rudimentary drawings.  He would draw anything—from whatever he was looking at such as the clock on the wall, perhaps, or a tree seen through the window—to characters and settings from the book he was working on.  But this set were stashed away in the back of Cas’s drawer, and when Dean glanced at them his own name caught his attention.  They turned out to be rough sketches of Dean’s body—he was always headless, which he suspected was primarily because Cas wasn’t good at faces—wearing nothing but a pair of lacey ladies’ panties.  Dean was in various states of arousal, from flaccid and fully encased in the panties with just the outline of his cock and balls barely showing through, to an exaggerated erection sticking out through the elastic waistband with a drip of precum hanging from his slit.  The drawings seemed well worn and Dean wondered if they had been drawn long before he and Cas got together.

At the time he had just rolled his eyes and returned them to the nightstand.  But for the next couple days his mind kept returning to the sketches.  It wasn’t anything he had ever been interested in before, he frankly preferred to get naked and get to the good stuff.  He felt the same way about his partners—he’d always thought expensive lingerie was a waste of both time and money.  Wear what’s comfortable and when it’s ‘business time’, take it off as quickly as possible.  But knowing Cas must have fantasized about him somehow made the idea too intriguing to ignore.  So he’d made his way to a lingerie store and taken the embarrassing step of explaining to the salesgirl what he was shopping for.  He had been nervous enough that he hadn’t even flirted with her and had almost stammered through telling her what he finally selected to purchase.  But getting ready just now it all seemed more than worth it.  For Cas.

He had bought more than one pair, but getting ready for the big reveal today he had picked an emerald green pair that the salesgirl had called “cheeky” and explained as something between a hipster and a thong.  Whatever all that meant.  He just knew that when he looked in the mirror he felt hot as fuck.  The panties hugged his hips and rose up in back to reveal the lower half of his ass cheeks.  The lace running along the top all around his waist allowed his tan skin to peek through and gave him the most bizarre sensation of daintiness.  Wearing them made him feel like an omega—made him comfortable and happy with his omega-ness.  The satiny feeling of the fabric against his skin was also doing things to him and he was starting to realize there might be reasons why people enjoyed wearing lingerie like this.  And he loved the way the outline of his cock pressed against the front of the panty, threatening to burst out when Cas went to work on him.  When he’d looked in the mirror he’d seen the words Alastair had carved into his stomach crisscrossing his skin just above the panties.  He thought they should seem more appropriate than ever with him dressed up like a doll for his alpha to play with, but it didn’t feel that way.  He felt less like ‘trash’ and less ‘worthless’ than ever.  Something about presenting himself this way for Cas and seeing himself as he knew Cas was going to see him—he actually felt beautiful.  And precious.

Finally!  He saw Cas’s lights flash across the window as he pulled into the driveway.  He moved to kneel just in front and to one side of the door where Cas would see him immediately on entering.  He had been around plenty of people who played with serious Dom/sub stuff, so he thought he had an idea how to show himself off in a submissive style even though he’d always fought against that in the past.  He knelt carefully, with his heels under his ass.  He held his torso up straight and tall, but dropped his head to gaze toward the floor in front of his knees.  He brought his arms behind his back and gently held onto his cast with his other hand.  He couldn’t clasp hands in the perfect center of his back because of the cast, but he figured that wouldn’t detract too much from the effect.

He heard the rattle of the doorknob and then saw the light and the bottom of the door as it swung in.  One footstep and then he heard Cas’s gasp as he took the next footstep.  A third footstep and he was standing in front of Dean.  Dean struggled not to look up.  He could hear his own heart beating and wished he could hear Cas’s.

“Dean,” Cas breathed.  His voice was husky and quiet.  “Dean, I…”  Alpha arousal and pride were blooming in the air suddenly and Dean forced himself to stay still—to fight the urge to preen and gloat with joy at how his surprise was a success.  “Stay for a moment, please, Dean.”

Then Cas stepped away, back to the front door which he shut and locked and then over to the closet where he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag.  Then Cas’s legs were back in front of him and he felt Cas’s fingers under his chin, pressing up.  He raised his head and finally met Cas’s gaze.  His eyes were like a late afternoon summer sky—glowing bright blue and piercing into Dean.

“Dean…is this just for me?”

He felt nervous, but his curiosity and desire to explore were stronger.  “Yes…sir.”  It felt foreign on his lips, but not wrong.  Instead of feeling like something was being taken from him he felt as if he were handing Cas a gift.  And he so wanted to give Cas everything.  Not just because Cas had given him so much.  There was that.  But also because Cas deserved everything—all the gifts.

Cas inhaled sharply and drew his lower lip between his teeth for a moment.

“Stand please, Dean.  I’d like to take a look.”  Then Cas’s hand was at his elbow, guiding him to stand.  Dean stood straight and tall in front of his alpha, keeping his hands behind his back.  Cas stared down at the panties hugging Dean’s body and walked slowly around him.  He stopped behind Dean and Dean felt Cas’s hands slide over his ass cupping and caressing his cheeks.  Then they were gone and Cas continued around.  He stopped in front of Dean and brought his hand to cup Dean’s cock, not rubbing or stroking, just holding his hand there for a moment.  Then his eyes came up to meet Dean’s.  He was less than a foot away but Dean longed for the distance to close, wanting to feel the heat of Cas’s body pressed up against his own chest and Cas’s teeth grazing along his mating bite as his hot breath covered Dean’s neck.   _Fuck!  I’m already so hot for Cas.  How am I going to make it through dinner?_

Cas’s hand slid across the panties as he asked, “Are these new, Dean?  Did you buy these just for me?” Cas’s hand stopped at his hip and the other hand came up to grasp Dean’s other hip gently.

“Yes, sir.”   _Good.  Definitely more natural that time._

“They’re beautiful, Dean,” Cas said, then leaned forward and pressed a slow, soft kiss to Dean’s lips.  “I love them.”  Another kiss.  “I love you, Dean.”  Cas’s teeth took light hold of Dean’s lower lip and tugged a bit, then released and Cas’s tongue licked lightly across them.  “My precious omega.”  Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s again and this time slid his tongue between them and squeezed Dean’s hips more tightly as he kissed Dean passionately.

After a minute, Cas pulled back and his hands on Dean’s hips relaxed.  “Sir,” Dean ventured quietly, “I have dinner ready for you.  If you’re not hungry, I could put it aside for later.”  He looked up at Cas and inhaled with joy another wave of alpha pleasure and pride that washed out of Cas.

“Dinner sounds perfect,” Cas said, holding Dean’s gaze.  “But you know we need to talk about something first.”

Yes, of course he knew.  Cas’s careful approach with him was probably why he was comfortable trying this out today.  “Yes, sir.”

“Does your use of a title of respect indicate you would like to try a little more direct submission tonight?”  Dean wanted to smile at Cas’s fucking adorable formal turns of phrase for the kinky shit they were about to get up to.

“Yes, sir.”

“I would love to do that as well, Dean.  But since you wished to surprise me and we have not had the chance to discuss this at length, I will have to check in with you from time to time as we proceed.  I need you to commit to being honest with me and using your safeword if you wish to stop or pause at any time.  Will you promise me?”

“Yes, I promise, sir.”

“Very well.  I may ask you your color from time to time and would like you to use the stoplight system to respond.  Are you familiar with that?”

“Yes, sir. Green, yellow, red, sir.”

“Very good, Dean.  Then I would like you to remain in your lovely little panties for me, and serve dinner.  We will need only one plate, as you will sit at the table with me, but I will feed you.  Color?”

“Green, sir.”  Dean was slightly surprised at Cas’s instruction.  It would slow down dinner and hold up them getting to bed for the good stuff, but he had no actual objections.  If Cas enjoyed feeding him, then Dean could certainly deal with that.

“Very well.  Go ahead.  I will be in in a moment.”

Dean bowed his head slightly in what he hoped looked like a respectful, demure sort of gesture.  What the fuck do I know about demure?  And headed to the kitchen.  By the time he had the food out and served, Cas was in his place at the table and had scooted Dean’s usual chair right up tight next to his own.  Dean stood awkwardly at his side for a moment, unsure if Cas would want him to ask permission to sit down.

“Take your seat, Dean.”

Relieved, Dean sat and watched as Cas cut into the pork tenderloin and took a bite.  As Dean had hoped, Cas closed his eyes with pleasure at the taste and then smiled at Dean.  A wash of warmth and pride flowed over Dean under the glow of Cas’s appreciative gaze.  Cas cut another piece of the tenderloin and fed it to Dean.  Dean carefully took it, chewed slowly and swallowed, feeling the weight of Cas’s gaze and attention even as Cas proceeded to take another bite himself.  They continued that way and Dean was surprised that eating without their usual conversation was so comfortable.  There was a rhythm to Cas’s feeding them both and Dean started to drift in the slow, relaxed feel of it all.  He wasn’t thinking about anything else, just feeling the warm, pleasure of Cas’s body next to him and his attention on Dean, the scent of Cas’s pride and appreciation, and the sweet joy of their togetherness.  The meal felt like a sort of culmination of their love—he had cooked it carefully and thoughtfully for Cas and staged his little surprise and instead of this feeling like it was still part of his gift to Cas he now felt as if Cas was in return caring for him.  Dean chewed and swallowed and waited and chewed and swallowed and waited, and watched his alpha chewing and swallowing and cutting and feeding him.  He felt hazy and warm, and all of his usual cares seemed to be unimportant.  Everything was just comfortable and loose and all of the hours of the day before or after sort of receded in his mind to nothing.  Nothing but the cozy, safe, warm feelings of this meal with his mate.  His Alpha.  His Cas.  He found himself looking at Cas and thinking those phrases over and over again.   _My Alpha.  My Cas.  My mate._

Dean had no idea how much time passed when Cas reached over and put his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and leaned over to kiss Dean’s cheek.  “That was delicious, Dean.  Thank you.”  His voice was soft, but still that low, fucking sexy rumble that made Dean want to lick him all over.  He stared at Cas and listened to that voice.  “I will take care of putting the food away.  I want you to go upstairs now and wait for me on your knees at the foot of the bed.  If you need to use the bathroom first, do so, but make sure to keep your panties on for me.  They are so beautiful and I want to enjoy you in them some more.  Color?”

“Green.”  Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean watched it curiously for a moment.  Oh.  “Sir.”

Cas smiled and Dean felt that warm, wonderful glowing feeling again.  Oh yes, he could do this.  He could be so good for Cas and make him smile that again.  Hopefully all night.

“Very good, Dean.  Go ahead.”

Dean stood and walked smoothly from the room, noticing that even without meaning to he was swaying his hips a little more than usual as he did.  He could feel the heat of Cas’s gaze on him all the way to the stairs.  When he got upstairs he peed and washed his hands and moved to kneel at the foot of the bed.  Usually when he had to wait for Cas like this—well, not exactly like this—his mind filled him with pictures of Cas during sex or visions and sensations of all the things they might do as soon as Cas arrived.  But even though he knew tonight would be amazing, something was different now.  He wasn’t thinking about anything.  He was just feeling.  He was feeling warm and safe and loved.  And there was something else underneath it all that was newer to him—pieces that sometimes felt out of place now felt like they fit.  The sensation that he didn’t belong was gone or at least receded somewhere it wasn’t noticeable.  It was as if he himself was a puzzle piece and had found his slot in the picture.  He was feeling not just loved but lov _able_ .  He was feeling almost like he was _deserving_ of Cas’s love.

He didn’t notice Cas coming upstairs, but suddenly he was there.  His legs in the spot where Dean had been holding his gaze.  Then Cas’s fingers were under his chin again, lifting his head and he brought his eyes up to meet his mate’s.  Cas stared down at him for a while and his hand moved to cup Dean’s jaw, his thumb running softly over Dean’s lips.

“Dean.”  Cas’s voice was all gravel and the hunger was there now.  Dean felt proud and satisfied.   _Yes.  He wants me.  His hunger is all for_ me _._ Cas pulled his tie forward then pulled the knot apart and slid it slowly from his collar.  His eyes were on Dean the entire time and the hunger wasn’t just in his voice now.  His eyes were dark with it.  He dropped the tie to the ground and started unbuttoning his shirt.  Slowly.  Dean’s eyes followed his hands as they worked, watching each bit of skin appear.  Then the shirt was sliding off Cas’s arms and dropping to the carpet.  Dean stared mindlessly at the front of Cas’s pants.  He could see Cas’s cock pressing against them.  But nothing happened.  He looked up at Cas and saw the smirk waiting there.

For the first time that evening he felt the smallest tear in the aura of comfort and ease that had enveloped him.  What if Cas was just going to tease him?  What if he wasn’t going to give him what he needed?

Something about his reaction must have showed on his face as Cas’s smirk suddenly disappeared and his hand came up to rest against the side of Dean’s face.  Dean pressed into it slightly, looking up at Cas’s now serious, gentle expression.

“Don’t worry, Dean.  I’m going to take care of you.”  His thumb ran along Dean’s jaw for a moment then he pulled back and reached for his belt.  Dean inhaled deeply, whatever this soft, sweet, hazy mood was being safely intact again.  Cas’s fingers unbuckled his belt, opened his pants button and unzipped his pants smoothly.  His boxers and pants both dropped to the ground and Cas stepped out of them.  Forward.  Toward Dean.  Bringing his half-hard cock within an inch of Dean’s lips.  Dean licked his lips in anticipation and gazed at his desire.  God, he fucking loved Cas’s cock.  Maybe it was wrong to put so much emphasis on size, but it was wonderfully huge and he got so fucking hard.  And when Dean was really making him hot or they were taking an unusually long time getting to Cas’s release, the head would swell so much, the skin getting stretched and tight and turning purply red with need.

Cas’s hand came up below Dean’s mouth, palm up.  “Spit, Dean.”

He did, and Cas wrapped his now wet palm around his dick and started slowly, almost casually, stroking himself.  Right there.  So close Dean thought he could feel the heat coming from Cas’s cock.  He licked his lips again, watching Cas grow fully hard.  They were so close now that fully hard Cas’s cock would have been resting against Dean’s face if Cas weren’t holding it and stroking it like that.

“Touch yourself for me, Dean.”

Dean had forgotten his hands were still behind his back.  He released them and brought his good hand around, starting to press his fingers under the lacey waistband of his panties, still watching Cas’s hand moving slowly up and down his length.

“No.  Over the panties only.”

Dean let out a rough pant of need, but stopped his fingers, pulled them back and instead slid his hand down to cup and rub along his cock.   _Fuck._  He fucking loved it.  There was something so hot about his own growing hardness, his power, restrained behind this thin, satiny bit of fabric.

“Mmhmm.  That’s good, Dean.  Now don’t stop.  And don’t worry.  I’m going to take care of you.”

A wave of warm comfort moved down from Dean’s shoulders, helping to soothe his growing urgency.  He watched Cas’s hand sliding up and down his shaft.   _He’s so hot.  So perfect.  So powerful._  Then Cas’s hand stopped and finally he was bringing the head of his cock up to Dean’s lips.  Dean flicked his eyes up to Cas’s, licking his lips, wondering if he was allowed to taste.  Cas nodded gently and Dean opened his lips as Cas pressed forward.  He suckled for a moment, but Cas didn’t wait to give him time to play.  He pressed forward slowly but steadily until he was shoving against the back of Dean’s mouth, trying to press into Dean’s throat.  Dean swallowed and relaxed and Cas slipped past and into his throat as Dean swallowed around him again and started to suck.  Cas moaned loudly and his hips jerked roughly, then he pulled back and then in again, setting up a rhythm fucking deep into Dean’s throat.  Dean worked hard, breathing quickly when Cas pulled out and sucking hard when he was pressed fully inside.  He loved that moment when Cas was shoved deep inside his throat and his face was mashed up against Cas’s skin and pubic hair.  He was cocooned in that mixed Cas and sex smell and he was so turned on that had already leaked a wet spot onto the front of his panties and his cock was trying to press out the top now.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas growled, “that’s so good.  You’re so perfect.”

Cas’s hands came up to grasp both sides of his face and held him still as Cas sped up his rhythm, fucking into Dean’s mouth and throat.  Dean sucked and breathed and closed his eyes, loving the weight of Cas’s rod on his tongue and its heat and swollen length filling his mouth.   _Fucking yes.  More, Cas.  Fill me up.  Take my mouth._

Cas groaned loudly.  “Fuck, Dean, you’re so good.  I’m not…fuck…yes, Dean…so good, sweetheart…”  He groaned again and Dean suddenly felt his own orgasm rising as his balls tightened and lifted, shifting in his panties.  He grabbed hard at the base of his cock, squeezing roughly through the panties as Cas continued to piston in and out of his mouth.  He didn’t know if he was supposed to have permission before he came.  He had to hold back in case.  Fuck.  But Cas felt so good in his mouth and Dean’s ears were full of that velvety fucking sex voice of his telling Dean he was good.  “Unh…your mouth…oh, Dean…you’re so beautiful…so hot in your gorgeous panties…just for me…unnnh…God, your throat…Dean, yes…oh yes…that’s it…oh fuck…my Dean…my perfect Dean…”

Then Cas was holding Dean tight and hard against himself, impaled on Cas’s length as his cock pulsed and spurted down the back of Dean’s throat.  He couldn’t taste it but could feel it and the feeling of being held while Cas’s huge fucking shaft throbbed inside his mouth was a wonderful mix of pride and accomplishment and hotness and arousal and safety and comfort.  Cas held him there while his orgasm passed and then a few moments later pulled out, his hands still holding Dean’s face, his thumbs caressing Dean’s cheeks gently.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Cas tilted Dean’s head up and looked down at his mate’s exquisite face.  Dean’s eyes seemed slightly unfocused, the green a softer spring color despite his evident arousal.  He was smiling slightly up at Cas, still licking his lips lightly in the aftermath of Cas’s orgasm.  It was the first time Cas had seen Dean show signs that he was drifting into subspace, and the trust and control Dean had handed him was utterly intoxicating.  Even though he came only a minute before, he could already feel his dick twitch in interest.  He stroked Dean’s face a moment longer, then said quietly but firmly, “Lay on the bed for me, Dean.  On your back, please.”  The please didn’t affect the nature of the command and Dean moved right away to comply with a murmured, “Yes, sir.”

_ So magnificent _ , Cas thought as Dean crawled onto the bed and rolled to his back, lifting his arms above his head and spreading his legs.  Cas stood at the foot of the bed admiring, as Dean gazed back at him, still seeming hazy but happy.  Dean’s cock was hard, pressing against the fabric of the emerald green panties, his length pushing the lace top away from his skin and almost peeking out.  Cas crawled onto the bed, straddling Dean’s legs.  He leaned down and mouthed softly at Dean’s cock through the panties, feeling his warmth and stiffness through the soft silky feel of the fabric.  Dean groaned and rocked up just slightly, his eyes falling closed.  Cas settled his weight on Dean’s legs and stroked his palm slowly over the panties, reveling in the sensation of the soft, glossy fabric and dainty lace under his fingers and Dean’s strong, hard body underneath that.  He closed his own eyes and nuzzled against Dean, inhaling his unique scents and noting with pride how Dean’s cock jerked when his warm breath passed over it.  He took his time, letting his hands run over Dean’s hips and groin and slide underneath him to cup and squeeze his ass over and over.  Dean let out quiet moans in response and rocked his hips gently under Cas’s ministrations.

Finally Cas couldn’t wait any longer and slipped his fingers under the lace to drag the panties down and off Dean’s legs.  Dean’s half-lidded eyes looked down at him, appearing entranced as Cas pressed Dean’s legs up to his chest and dropped his mouth do swipe a long lick over Dean’s balls.  Dean took a sharp breath, though his eyes remained hazy, and Cas rocked Dean’s ass up and grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing his cheeks apart until he could see Dean’s sweet, puckered rim waiting for him.  Dean was wet here, too and Cas leaned forward to taste the slick that had leaked from Dean’s hole.  It was sweet and light and entirely  _ Dean,  _ and at the taste his cock throbbed and hardened the rest of the way in an instant.  He let his finger drift about the rim, tracing the pale skin there as Dean's breathing picked up.  Cas looked up to find Dean staring at him, his eyes wide.

“Do you like this, Dean?” Cas asked in a low rumble, just before he started to swirl his tongue around Dean’s hole and then began to slowly work it inside.

Dean gasped, then whispered, “Yes…Cas…yes...”

Cas stuffed his tongue into Dean, getting deeper and deeper, fucking him gently with his tongue and occasionally pulling back to swipe long licks along his crack, perineum and balls then dive back in.

“Unnnn…Caaaas…” Dean moaned, his hands clutching at the pillow above his head.

Cas worked Dean’s ass with his tongue, getting as deep as he could.  Then he used his hands to spread Dean open even more, sliding his thumbs, first one and then the other, gently into Dean to pull him apart.  Dean was whimpering loudly by the time Cas had both thumbs prying him open and plunged his tongue back in between them to lick and slurp and suckle at Dean’s hole.  He alternated fucking Dean with his tongue as hard and deep as he could with softer, gentler licks and sucking until Dean was panting and constantly making noises that were a mixture of whines, whimpers, moans and occasional breathy words consisting mostly of “Yes” and “Cas”.  At that point he slipped two fingers in alongside one of his thumbs and licked and slurped at the opening as he twisted and rocked his fingers inside Dean, spreading them and teasing Dean further.  Dean gazed down his body at Cas, seeming almost mesmerized, his hips rocking down to help fuck himself on Cas’s fingers.

“Mmm…that’s perfect, Dean,” Cas said, knowing his voice sounded rough and hungry as he watched Dean’s ass swallowing his fingers and felt that hot, tight channel that he was about to slide his cock into.  “You feel so good.”

“Cas…” Dean panted, “…need…Cas….”  Then Cas unexpectedly brushed his prostate and Dean let out a loud whine as his body shuddered and Cas felt Dean’s ass clench down on his fingers.  He stared in awe as Dean spasmed and came, his cock pulsing come onto his stomach.  Cas waited until Dean’s orgasm passed then pulled his fingers out and rushed to his knees, shoving his cock inside Dean in one rough thrust.

Oh fuck, Dean was so hot and wet and it may have been Cas’s imagination, but he thought he could still feel Dean’s ass squeezing gently around him in the aftermath of his orgasm.  He pressed in hard for a minute, rolling his hips slightly, reveling in the feeling of Dean’s heat and wetness all around him.  When he felt calm and ready he opened his eyes again to find Dean looking at him.  Cas slowly started fucking Dean with long, steady strokes, his gaze locked on Dean’s sparkling green eyes.  He slid in and out, feeling the dual heat of Dean’s tight, velvet hole right along with the heat of Dean’s stare.  He soaked in the pleasure of Dean’s smooth, wet walls and then his soft skin when he pressed tight against Dean’s thighs.  He rolled his hips and watched Dean’s eyes widen, then slid back out and pressed smoothly in again, using Dean’s ass as if he had the right.

Dean was relaxed and sated at first, but after several minutes of Cas’s easy, smooth fucking, Cas noted Dean’s arousal ticking back up again.  His cock twitched and started to harden and his fingers began to clench again at the pillow above his head.  His hips started rocking, as well, as if of their own accord, meeting Cas’s rhythmic thrusts and trying to accelerate the pace.  But Cas was relentless and determined to make this last.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Dean’s head and hovering over Dean.  He watched as Dean’s eyes drifted down to Cas’s mouth and back up as Dean licked his own lips in apparent anticipation.  Cas smiled.  How could he be this lucky—that someone with Dean’s strength and integrity and joyfulness could also be so fucking perfect in bed?  He was so fucking sexy and responsive and his body made Cas feel weak in the knees and powerfully aroused at the same time.  He wanted to do so many things to this man—with this man.  But most of them had to wait as Dean’s arm was still healing and visiting Dr. Mills regularly.  But there was one thing he could do tonight.

“Dean,” he growled, knowing he must sound as hungry with desire as he felt, “I need you to have a signal replacement for your safeword.”  He waited to see Dean’s eyebrows furrow slightly and relax again as he nodded.  “If you can’t speak and anything we’re doing feels yellow or red to you, I want you to tap me hard three times wherever you can reach, okay?”  Dean’s eyes were darkening—the green shifting from a spring green to something more like pine trees.  He nodded, eyes pinned on Cas’s.

“Do it now,” Cas ordered.

Dean’s cast-free arm immediately dropped from above his head to Cas’s side where he tapped Cas with two fingers in three quick raps.

Cas smiled.  “Excellent, Dean.”  He leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips, soft and slowly and then pulled his hips back and rocked forward again, fucking into Dean’s sweet, tight little hole just as his tongue slipped between Dean’s lips.  Dean opened his mouth and gasped into Cas’s mouth, his hand flying back up to grab the pillow.  Cas fucked Dean slowly like that a few more times, letting his long, deep thrusts and his tongue say what he couldn’t.

When he broke the kiss and looked down at Dean, Dean’s lips were red and used-looking, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide and dusky.  He dropped his gaze for a moment to where he and Dean were joined, watching his cock slide past Dean’s rim and Dean’s cock twitch when he was buried deep inside his omega.  Dean’s hole was stretched tight around his shaft, and both were wet and shiny with Dean’s slick.  It looked almost as amazing as it felt.  He raised his head again and his eyes found Dean’s mating mark, standing out rather red and flushed in Dean’s aroused state.  It was time.

He met Dean’s eyes and then slammed his cock hard into Dean.  Then he shifted his weight slightly and lifted both hands off the bed and moved them over to rest gently…very lightly right now…on Dean’s neck.  Dean reacted like he’d been shocked.  He hips thrust upward and his eyes flew to their widest for a moment, as his breathing picked up in excitement.   _ Fuck. _  If Dean liked being choked as much as his body apparently  _ thought _ he would…  Cas’s thumbs caressed Dean’s neck as he pulled his hips back and started slowly and gently fucking Dean again.

“What’s your color, De—”

“Green,” Dean breathed out in a rush before Cas could finish.  “Fuckin’ A, Cas.  Choke me.”  His voice was rough and low and breathy as he was already panting with need or excitement or the like.  After a few seconds he added a quiet but forceful, “Please.” 

At the sound of the plea, Cas almost lost control.  His hips rammed forward and he had to struggle to maintain his balance and not let his weight suddenly press forward to his hands and cut off Dean’s air.  Fuck, they hadn’t even started and he already felt on the brink of coming.  He forced himself to take another few strokes and then when he felt his mastery again, he tilted his weight forward a bit, letting the first bit of his weight rest in his palms on Dean’s gorgeous neck.  Dean’s mouth dropped open and he breathed roughly through his mouth, making a soft wheezing sound but not appearing to struggle to get enough air.  His hands fisted in the pillow at either side of his head.  Cas held his weight there and rocked his hips back and forward, fucking Dean smoothly and reveling in Dean’s tight, wet heat.

Cas’s thumbs caressed Dean’s neck, running up and down along his trachea, as Cas thrust in and out of Dean.  He eased a little more weight onto his palms, letting them start to restrict the blood flow.  As if a direct connection existed, he felt his own cock harden impossibly further, the need and hunger making him ache in the most satisfying way he’d ever felt.  Dean’s face reddened and he started to pant.  But Cas so no fear in Dean’s eyes, only the same hunger and need that he felt.  He released his weight a moment, still fucking Dean—one, two, three more strokes.  As Dean’s pants slowed down he suddenly pressed down again, harder than before and rammed his throbbing card hard into Dean’s hole.  Dean’s ass clenched tightly around him and Cas barely managed to force his own orgasm down.  He wasn’t ready to stop yet, so he pulled back out and fucked back into Dean again and again as he watched Dean’s face redden again, a deep pink color now as the sound of Dean’s panting breaths filled Cas’s ears.

When he leaned his weight back, pulling it off of Dean’s throat again, Dean whimpered and tried to say something.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, not breaking his rhythm as he shoved his hard cock in and out without a break.  Dean’s body seemed to be reacting to the strangulation by clenching down everywhere—Dean’s fists were gripping his pillow in such tight fists the knuckles were white as a ghost.  His ass, too, seemed to want to clench down on Cas’s cock every time he slammed in and it squeezed and hugged him like the most perfect, velvet vise and he couldn’t stop wanting to feel how it sucked and squeezed and tried to hold onto him when he pulled out and gave way reluctantly before his force when he slammed in again.  Every stroke he was surrounded by that soft, wet heat, caressing the entire length of his shaft.  “Is this good?”

Dean’s head tried to jerk up and down, but with Cas’s hands on his throat, Cas felt it more than saw it.  Dean’s tongue flicked across his lips, and he sort of snarled out, “So good…”  Cas rocked his hips out roughly and slammed back in.  “…more…”  And again.  “…close…”  And again, ramming in to the hilt and then rolling his hips and grinding hard against Dean.  “…please…”  Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s hips and pressed his feet into Cas’s lower back pulling him in tight and giving Dean leverage to rock his own hips up and around in time with Cas’s grinding.  For the second time, Cas had to use every mental power he had to hold his orgasm back as he felt Dean’s desire pulling him to the brink.  He forced his hips back, releasing some of the pressure and managed to hold on as he watched Dean wriggle and pant beneath him, silently begging him for more.  It was every one of his adolescent fantasies come to life, but then remixed and combined with everyone of his adult fantasies in the form of this most perfect, precious omega—his Dean.

“I’ve got you, Dean,” he said, hearing the low hungry sound in his own voice.  “My precious mate,” he rumbled, and very slowly slid his cock back in that tight hole, his eyes on Dean’s dark forest greens.  “My perfect omega.”  He pressed in tight and rocked his hips, then started his slide out.

“Alphaaa…” Dean’s voice came out like a whine and Cas suddenly felt their mutual need ripping him forward, urging him uncontrollably on.  He leaned forward again, letting his palms press down on Dean’s jugular vein and the carotids and he renewed his fast fucking rhythm, plowing in and out of Dean as hard as his hips could manage.  His mate was so wet, the smell of his slick had filled the room, its perfect sweetness blocking out everything else.  He rammed into Dean, watching Dean’s face turn red again, his cheeks, nose and forehead flushed and his mouth hanging wide open as he now did struggle to take in sufficient breath, his pants becoming a loud hissing rasp.  Dean’s fists still clenched the pillow though, and his eyes were still wide with hunger as Cas thrust into him over and over, the loud smacking of their flesh ringing in his ears and blending like a strange symphony with his own grunts and Dean’s rough panting.

Then suddenly he felt Dean’s body seize beneath him and Dean’s ass clench down hard on his cock.  The pressure was too much and he felt his own orgasm rip out of him as he pressed and rocked his pelvis forward hard into Dean’s grinding against Dean savagely as he pulsed come deep inside Dean’s ass.  Dean’s cock twitched and pulsed between them, releasing Dean’s own climax onto his stomach in a few white spurts.  He pulled his hands from Dean’s neck and collapsed onto him even as his cock was still throbbing and shooting the last of his orgasm inside Dean’s ass, which was releasing and re-clenching now in a slowly diminishing rhythm as Dean’s orgasm subsided.  Cas rocked and rolled his hips repeatedly, reveling in the sensation as he and Dean slowly came down.  Outside of Dean’s heat, which was a bit hazy even to him, he had never come so hard.  His body felt a bit shaky with it.  He tilted his head and looked at Dean.  Dean’s eyes were closed, but he was breathing heavily, the sound a little hoarse, but not sounding at all dangerously so.  Cas relaxed and leaned his face down to nuzzle and kiss gently at Dean’s mating mark.

After a minute, Dean stirred a bit, his hands having released the pillow finally dropping down to rest along Cas’s sides, as he murmured lowly, “Fuck, Cas…that was awesome.”

“Mmm…” Cas rumbled, pressing a kiss to the red mark on Dean’s neck where his palm had been, and already imagining how he could set up some straps to wrap around Dean’s neck as he rode Cas.  He wondered if he could get the perfect control mechanism so every time Dean’s dropped down and Cas was fully and deep inside him the pressure would tighten around his neck and release again when he lifted up again.  “You were beautiful, Dean.”


End file.
